Chamber Maid
by UnionJack-O-Lantern
Summary: "Hey there, shorty, you're not going anywhere but where I want you to, and that's between me, Blondie, and the wall." Alternate ending to Open It. Rape Lemon & Threesome, Gilbert/Lilli & Gilbert/Lilli/? .:threeshot:.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is not a sequel, but an alternate ending to Open It (which you should first read for this to make sense). It will take a whole 10 minutes of your time, but you really should to do it,. Even just for the inside jokes and references in this ending **^w^** /shotdead/**

**P.S. You may notice that the colours of Lilli's..._outfit_...are that of the Prussian flag. I'm cute and clever, what can I say.**

**Ah, maintenant on y va! Allez, allez! LISEZ~!**

* * *

She clung around herself; her thin arms and hands crossed in an X over her near bare chest with embarrassment. This was not a uniform. This was not _clothing_.

"Hey Lilz, you almost dressed, babe?"

Lilli shivered, staring at the locked bathroom door. He was just on the other side. Him. A second tremor sliced up her spine.

She had only met Prussia - no, Gilbert, he said to call him Gilbert - oh, hell with what he wanted! He wanted her dressed down like this too, now didn't he? Lilli sighed to calm herself down, noticing her teeth chattering as she did so. Only today, when he waltzed up to her front door and claimed to be a friend of Vash's -

_Bruder_. She thought, turning to look at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. _Bruder, help me._

Lilli's summer green eyes were pleading back at her reflection under a few strands of her short, yet feminine golden hair. Her pale arms hardly hid the skimpy top half of her outfit, and her legs were shaking with nervousness and cold from bare coverings.

Little Lilli was clad in a tiny black boostier, with white lace along the top and gold ribbing, ribbons tightening in the front, giving it a corset look. Below that was a skimpy, matching black thong, covered by a short gold mesh lingerie skirt, almost totally seethrough. Lacy garders pulled down from the thong and were clipped, with little white bows, to black thigh high fishnet stockings, and to top it all off, the Iron Cross choker necklace was still fastened around her throat.

"Oh Liiiilliiiiii..."

"J-Just a minute!" She stammered, shooting one last agonizing glance at the mirror. _Verdammen verdammen verdammen!_

Tentively, she flicked the lock on the bathroom door and turned the handle. Why was she here? Why, WHY? And in such a get-up as this? How could someone be so...X-rated with her? She was 16 for hell's sake! And he was...what, _10 years _older than that?

"Why hellooooooo there, Lilli!" Gilbert was leaned on the wall beside the bathroom door, awaiting his prey - er, servant - eagerly. Prussia scanned over the girl, smirking to himself at his choice in costume. "Fits good, eh?"

"...It's h-hard to tell, there's hardly enough fabric to _fit _anything." Lilli gazed to the hardwood floor below her feet and rubbed her arm with her opposite hand.

"Perfect." The grin widened. "Right; down to business, Lilz. You've got a few chores around the house, and since it's your first day, I'll follow you around to make sure you're doing 'em right. Try and keep me happy, because there will be punishment if you screw up too much. Can't go soft on you just 'cause you're cute!"

"Uh huh." Lilli nodded, noting that 'punishment' was most likely not scolding the way Vash did. She just wanted this day to end. To disappear. To evaporate. To insinorate. To dissolve. To die. To -

"I made a list!" Prussia straightened up off the wall and dug though his jeans pocket, pulling out a crumbled slice of paper and handing it to the shy girl. Lilli eyed it over quickly.

1. Mop kitchen  
2. Clean counters  
3. Make & serve lunch  
4. Clean up after meal  
5. Organize magazines in living room  
6. Organize medicine cabinet in bathroom  
7. Lay carpet in Master Bedroom

It didn't seem all that strenuous to Lilli. It would just be..._strange_ serving Gilbert.

Lilli got to work in the kitchen first. It was a large room with wide windows and white everything; walls, counter top, floor tiles, appliances, the room in entirerty glowed in the snowy tone. After cleaning the floor and counter, the weakly pulled on the fridge door and peered inside.

"Um, Gilbert," She chirped. Prussia was slumped down in a seat at the table, supervising her first day. "Is there anything specific you'd like to eat?"

"Can you use a frying pan?" Lilli nodded. "Can you pour drinks from a bottle?" She nodded again. "Can you boil and mash potatoes?" Once more, her head bobbed up and down. "Then you're good! Whatever you can make out of that combination sounds edible to me!" Prussia laughed, linking his fingers together behind his head of silver hair and leaning back in his seat.

"Er, okay..."

Half an hour (or so) later, Lilli delicately placed a full plate of wurst sausage and potatoes in from of Prussia at the table, and she quickly scooted back to bring in his rounded-over mug of German Beer.

Lilli was shocked by Gilbert's sudden movement. As she was at his side, placing the glass carefully on the table as not to spill the drink, his curious hand snuck up behind her. Suddenly, his sly fingers clamped and he pinched her bare ass, startling and embarrassing the poor girl.

Liechtenstein nearly jumped out of her skin. She stepped away from the table quickly. Prussia was beaming with a slick smile.

"What's the matter, Lilz? 'Bruder' never grab you before?"

"N-No, never! N-Not like...oh..." She blushed furiously and ducked back into the kitchen to eat her own meal without Gilbert in her line of sight.

"Oh maaaaiiid...come clear the table!" Prussia called after another gap of time. Lilli scurried in quietly and began picking up the dishes. When she reached for the half-empty mug, Prussia stopped her.

"Leave that here, chicky. I've got something to show you. Go throw those in the sink, would ya?"

She did as she was told, a trickling, but still mounting suspicion in her gut. Lilli returned to the table.

"C'mere babe," Gilbert snatched a chair and pulled it right up beside his. "Park 'er here."

Lilli sat delicately. The chair was icy against her thighs, but she said nothing.

Prussia shoved the glass closer to her. "D'you know what makes German beer diff - _better_ than normal beer, Lilz?"

"...That it's German?" She took a guess at what the nobly Germanic ex-Empire was insinuating.

"Exactly! And for that bright deduction, you get to drink the rest of this!" His arms shot out as he eagerly took her by the hips and slid her into his lap at the table, clasping his hands together in her lap so she could not move away.

"Oh!" She blushed a deep, twitterpated pink. "Um, no thank you."

"What?"

"I said n-no thank you."

"Yeah yeah, I'm not deaf! Why not?"

"I...don't...like it."

"YOU DON'T LIKE BEER?" He nearly burst out in her ear.

"Uh, not particularly. That's more of a male thing."

"Oh c'mon, you're a Germanic Principality...kinda...er, not really...well, you speak German! So drink it~!"

"No thank you."

"I said drink it."

"Please, that's alri-"

"I said _drink it_. That's an order, little frau." His eyes were hard and determined, boring into hers, and his hands unlatched from each other to clasp around her waist. Lilli gulped nervously as he leaned his face in close to her's. One hand suddenly left her middle and slid down to a garder on her upper thigh. "You don't want to be punished on your first day for not following orders, do you?" So fast she hardly saw it coming, Prussia's hand landed on her flesh. He looped his thumb under a garder and pulled it up sharply, breaking it open and letting part of her stocking drape loose.

"O-Okay! I'll drink it!" She squealed, grabbing the mug as the smirk returned over Prussia's lips.

...Lilli _really_ didn't like beer. As she swooshed a mouthful around before swallowing, thoughts of rotting meat and dead weeds and road kill popped into her head. The next few swallows, she tried not to keep the drink over her taste buds for long.

Her sight began slowly blurring around the edges and her mind seemed lighter and less controllable as she took her last few sips. The mug clattered back onto the table and Lilli mysteriously (or not) began feeling top heavy. She swayed in his lap and nearly spilled sideways out of Prussia's grip and onto the floor.

"Whoa there, babe. You've got 3 more things on that list before you can take a nap."

"O-Oh, yes, I-I'm sorry Gilbert..." Prussia released her and she stood feebly, then wandered out into the hall and sauntered into the living room.

She immediately saw where her organization was needed. A coffee table beside a nearly empty bookshelf was rounded over with thick magazines. Lilli braced her wobbling body against the table and began searching the covers for dates.

Hmm, where had she seen this magazine before? They were all the same brand, just different months and years. She recognized the pictures - no, maybe the name from somewhere. But where? Play...Play...what was it? Something to do with rabbits. And who was that on the cover? That poor girl 's outfit reminded Lilli of her own at the moment, except she looked to be enjoying wearing and posing in hers.

After sorting the Bunny magazines chronologically, Liechtenstein stumbled her way into the bathroom. _Let's see,_ she thought through her clouded mind. _Organize the medicine cabinet, fine._ Lilli opened the cabinet above the bathroom mirror, and swoosh - an avalanche of items dropped into the sink. Sighing, she began grabbing random items and replacing them on the shelves in the cabinet.

Toothbrush, pill bottles, soap, nothing too out of the ordinary to Lilli. All items she had at home -

Oh, right. That wasn't her home anymore. _You better get here soon, bruder._

Lilli's fingertips grazed what felt to be a package as she dug drunkenly around the sink. Yes, it was a small box. She recognized this brand name, too. _Trojan_. As in, the Ancients Greeks? Hmm, what were these things for? Lilli flipped the box over to read the back.

_Directions: Open package carfully. Place condom around tip. Slide over penis. Pinch tip to remove air. Double check proper fit._

Now, what was a 'condom', again? She could nary draw this up, either. But she was sure there weren't any of _these_ in Switzerland's bathroom.

In her normal mind, she would have know to drop them, run far, far away, and pretend she never found them. Obvious to say, however, she wasn't in said mind.

"Well looky there," Lilli was startled by Prussia's raspy, alluring voice suddenly behind her. She turned to find him approaching her at the sink. "You found the second mystery box. And if you think about it, you could say what's inside is for you once again."

"Er..." Lilli's stomach flipped. "S-Sorry I spilled the cupboard. I'm almost done in here, then I can start in you room."

"Aw, that's alright." Gilbert's smirk seeded and grew steadily as he took the box from her hands and shoved it into his pocket. He snaked his arm around her naked shoulders, securing her snuggly to his side. "You found what you were supposed to in here. We - er, I mean, _you_ can lay the carpet now."

"I though I was just *hic* organizing the cabinet. I-I didn't know I was looking for anything..."

"Oh well! You found it, so yay!~" Gilbert tugged her out of the bathroom and into the hall. He bolted through his home, dragging still dizzy Lilli along round every corner and set of stairs. Finally, they arrived the the master bedroom. When the slipped inside and Gil shut the door, Lilli gazed around. A dark, medieval inspired room, with rich burgundy linens and tapestries lining the walls. _Hmm, pretty~_

Then it struck her. Lilli squished her toes around on the floor, then gazed her feet. The room already had a carpet floor. "Um, Gilbert? The floor -"

_Click._ Her head leaped up in time to see Prussia's hand lower from the lock on the door. "It was just an expression, babe."

He grinned and pounced on her.

Lilli was knocked backwards, landing on her back on the fancy bed and smashing the back of her skull into the headboard.

"Ow! Aaah, G-Gil-" She moaned in pain, reaching up to her head to feel where it hurt.

"No," He pulled her hands down. "I'e got other plans for those hands of yours."

Gilbert climbed on top of her feeble body, straddling her. He leaned over the edge of the bed to dig through an open drawer of a bedside table.

"Here we go!~" He chimed, dangling intimidating leather wrist and ankle restraints in front of Lilli's quivering green eyes.

"Wha~?" A thin line of red trickled through Lilli's yellowish hair. She was nearly shaking as the Prussian fastened the belt-like restraints around her wrists, then chained the ends to the posts of his head board. "P-Please..." Lilli was whimpering by the time he locked the anklets to the foot of the bed.

"Hey, you're the slave, Lilz~"

"I-I though I was the maid!" A nauseous lump whelled in her stomach, threatening to spike up her esophagus.

"Meh. Maid, slave, sex toy, same thing."

"SEX TO- MMFGG!" Lilli's cry was muffled as the lightning haired Prussian saddled her hips, caught her by the hair and hauled her face up to meet his is a chaste, forceful kiss.

Lietchenstein struggled even harder under both her buzzed mind and the Prussian's hold. He released her lips quickly after their capture, his broad grin searing with delight. Without word or warning, Gilbert naughtily slid down her bound torso as she lay panting until his eyes were exactly above her groin. Prussia captured her calves and yanked her body down the covers until the leather around her wrists was pulled taunt and she could shift no farther down the bed. In doing so, it forced Lilli's knees to bend, and Gilbert's face became positioned quite cozily in her crotch.

"G-Gilbert, whatever you're doing, I'm begging you! Stop, please!" She twisted and turned on the mattress at the feeling of his rough digits peeling her thong down her legs. His face was...oh, it was _so close_...his face...which meant his mou-

Lilli figured it out just as Gilbert took to his advantage of power. Before she could finish her thought, she found herself screaming and shrieking in fear, shame, and - well, pleasure - as Prussia's warm, wet tongue burrowed through her feminine folds and dove inside of her seeping, untouched entrance.

_Bruder! Bruder, help me, please!_ Her breaths shortened and hardened in what, she hated to admit, was spiking arousal as he twirled and rubbed her cavity. She could nearly feel his smirk against the flesh of her upper thighs. Lilli's lips trembled as her voice squeaked out a name for help. _Vash,_ she wanted to say. _Bruder Vash!_

If only her body would be that kind to her.

"Ah...G...GILBERT!" She moaned, instantly realizing her lethal mistake. _Verdammen verdammen VERDAMMEN! Not Gilbert, Vash! VASH!_ She cried inside of her head.

Satisfied at her outburst, Prussia finished his ruse after a few more tortuous minutes and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, setting a hand on either side of her and propping himself over the trembling servant once more.

"There you go, Lilz. Just what a Master wants to hear from his little chamber maid." His eyes were half misted over with excitement and lust. He leaned his face down into hers once more and pressed his lips on Lilli's again, now slipping his tongue, still slathered with other bodily fluids of hers, between her lips and smearing the taste throughout her mouth. Lilli felt his rock hard, nearly pulsating vital regions pressing firmly against where his mouth had only finished venturing as he loomed over her.

Lilli's world spun around and around; hormones, emotions, and senses knotted together and causing confusion. He slowly removed his mouth from over top of her and whispered:

"You see now why I didn't gag you, too?"

* * *

**~*~ Meanwhile, Pacing Through His Quaint Cottage In A Nearby Country ~*~**

* * *

Vash made yet another circle of his living room, brow furrowed and hands knotting together in deep thought.

He'd only been gone an hour or two. Lilli never mentioned going anyplace - she had no reason. There was no note, no telephone call, not even a sign of a struggle should something - _someone_ have forced her from the damn house! But who would even try to take Liechtenstein? Sure, a good handfull of nations though Vash was a little young (an weak, but don't tell him that) to take care of his adoptive sister by himself, but neither had any of them even offered to help him or take her off his hands! Perhaps because they knew his immediate answer would be along the lines of screaming "NEIN!", uttering choice German curses, and chasing after them with a full blaze of firearms; yet still, maybe someone had dared...behind his back...

Vash relinquished his pacing and sighed heavily. It appeared obvious to him that she was not coming back on her own time, at least not fast enough. He sat defeatedly on the couch, arm reaching for the telephone on an end table to begin calling around to bordering nations.

_Peep!_

Switzerland's hand froze over the receiver.

_Peep, peep peep! Niyo niyo~_

There it was again! What was that, a bird? Where was that annoying sound coming from? Not a window - and why did it sound...familiar?

_PEEP!_

Vash nearly jumped out of his skin as suddenly, a little ball of something landed atop his white beret. Out of pure reaction, Vash swatted the hat from his head. It soared across the room and landed with a small thunk as it lightly smack the wall and fell to the floor.

It was quiet for a moment as Vash eyed his hat suspiciously, a small mound underneath it scurrying around, looking for an exit. Finally, the animal popped it s head out from under the brim.

A tiny golden baby chicken waddled out from under the hat and began chirping hastily and angrily at the Swiss teen for throwing him against the wall.

_...A chicken?_ Vash wondered. _Why the - how the - when the - who the - VERDAMMEN FICKEN FOTZE!_

He jumped off the couch and bounded to and out the front door, slamming it open and sprinting from his home, all whilst loudly cursing, "I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER THE BASTARD! YOU SON OF A BITCH, GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER, PRUSSIA!"

* * *

**~*~ Returning To The Prussian Manor ~*~**

* * *

"GILBERT!" The manor's fancy front door burst open, a fuming Swiss pushing through, wild emerald eyes scanning the hall for the albino man.

"Hey, would ya look who it is! What's up, Swissy? You're not much of a visiting neighbor." Prussia suddenly appeared in a nearby doorway, leaning against the frame coolly.

"You damn well know 'what's up' , you Kraut cock! Where's Lilli?"

"Lilli? Oh, is that the girly you took off the streets? Pick that name out for her yourself, eh? Lilli. Huh. Is that short for something?"

"Don't play with me, bastard!" Vash stomped closer to Prussia, hands balling into fists at his sides.

"Oi, calm down, would ya? It just so happens that I may or may not know where little goldie locks is~"

"I _know_ you do!" Vash reached out suddenly and caugh Gilbert's collar, tugging his face down into his. "She never leaves the house, she would never disappear without telling me, and _I didn't say she was blonde, now did I?_ Your stupid chicken was in my living room! You have her! Now where are you hiding my sister?"

Gilbert smirked, amused. "Who says she's hidden?"

Switzerland's unoccupied hand flashed down to his belt, flicking a loaded pistol from his pocket, lifting and pointing it to Prussia's temple. "Where."

"Well, you're no fun to play with~"

With a swish of Vash's thumb, the gun was cocked.

"Alright alright, _fine_. I'll bring you to her, ya' stick in the mudd." Switzerland slowly released him, watching him warily as he turned and headed for the grand staircase in the room of the doorway they were in. Prussia stopped for a moment at the foot of the stairs and reached for something on the other side of them, out of Vash's line of sight.

"What are you grabbing?" He questioned sternly.

"Relax, would ya?" It's just the keys to the room she's in. Calm down a bit, huh? Look, she's right up those stairs if you want her so bad. Be my guest, run up first. I'm not lying."

Switzerland's heart leaped at the though of his sister safely back under his wing. He took off through the room and began quickly climbing the stairs.

"Oh, but Swissy, first I've got to warn you!" Prussia's steps were not far behind Switzerland's on the staircase.

Vash groaned and turn around, annoyed. "Oh, w_hat? _Make it quick."

_Smash!_

Vash crumpled on the stairs, instantly unconscious after a direct blow to the head. Gilbert's smile only broadened as he swung the frying pan over one shoulder, triumphant to have mastered Hungary's attack seamlessly. Hey, it worked.

He left the weapon on that step, as well as tossing away Switzerland's pistol. He grabbed the unmoving blond by the neck of his military jacket and drug him up the stairs to the exact room he mentioned as Lilli's whereabouts.

"Just 'cause I'm showing you where she is doesn't mean you can take her back." He pushed the door open, tossing the body into the room, it landing beside that of the girl's. "She's not leaving tonight, and neither are you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Grrrrrr! _Whyyyyy_ am I doing this to myself? Spreading it out to be more than one chapter? **TTwTT** I just read over the damn thing and thought 1. it would have been a very long oneshot, and 2. I found spots were there were definite disconnects that easily could have been the end of a chappie. Never realized I was a masochist~**

* * *

Lilli's eyes fluttered open as the soft carpet underneath her disappeared. She hazily began to awake at the feeling of being stood up on her feet. Oh, but her head _pounded_! She was too tired to wake up yet, it must have been early in the morning.

"Ah..." She moaned, rubbing her eyes. "Vash, I'm too tired, let me go back to sleep~"

A firm pair of hands clasped her around the waist, warm breath tickling her neck as someone held her firmly from behind.

"Wrong person, babe. Shame, you were doing so well at screaming my name." The holder chuckled. "Hope I won't have to gag you after all."

Her eyes burst open as she realized - remembered - where she was; where she was, how she got there, and how she'd fallen asleep there in the first place.

"G-Gilbert?" She whimpered. Prussia's mansion, his new maid - amongst other things, and passing out in shock after...

She gulped. _...Cunnilingus._

"Much better, frauline." Gilbert smiled behind her back and knelt down a tad, laying butterfly kissed on the base of her neck. Lilli shivered and made an attempt to wiggle from his grasp. "Hey there, shorty, you're not going anywhere but where I want you to," His face moved around to the side of her head as he whispered into her ear, his voice lowering into a sultry, arousing growl. "And that's between me, Blondie, and the wall."

Her squirming stopped as she asked; "B-Blondie?" Prussia took this opportunity to steer her around and push her into a nearby wall - wait, it was the wall, but what was that pinned to the wall? No, _who_? Through her sleepy, hung over haze and the dark cast in the shaded, curtain-drawn room, Lilli could make out what appeared to be a limp, naked male against the wall, head hung down, hair hiding his face. And what were those, shackles around his wrists? Prussia had _chained _someone to the _wa-_

"This is Blondie." Gilbert shoved her forwards suddenly, then stepped back himself. Lilli rammed limply into the restrained figure. "Recognize him?" He laughed from the shadows.

"Ow! Wha...n-no...I can't tell." With drooping eyelids, Lilli inspected the man weakly, her thin fingers brushing the shoulder length hair out of his eyes. It was feather soft, and so light coloured, just like-

Lilli gasped. Oh no no no no _no_, not like this! She wanted him to come and save her, not get roped into this madness! "Bruder Vash!" She cupped his chin to tilt his face up to hers, feverently stroking the side of his face, trying to coax a stir from the boy.

"Ngh..." He moaned achingly, tossing his head and slowly fluttering his eyes open. "L...L-Lilli? I-Is that you, swester?" His voice was weak and slightly hoarse. "Oh...Christ...my head..." His chains clincked as he tried to move his hands and clutch his skull. He seethed at the tight restraints that gave nearly no leeway. "What is this? Why c-can't I move my hands? Lilli, can you see?"

"Bruder..." Tears brimed her eyelids as she continued repeatedly stroking her brother's cheek. Bruder, y-you're...you're chained to the wall, Vash, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"Chained to a wall? Why the bloody hell am I- ?"

"We're not exactly at home, bruder. D-Don't you remember?"

"I...no, I though it was a dream...oh...shit...GILBERT!"

His chuckle sent shivers down both of their spines. "I'm right here, Swissy, there's no need to yell~" Gilbert emerged from the darkness, suddenly taking hold of Lilli's hips and cuddling her snuggly from behind - that is, is was merely cuddling until he began grinding her pelvis into his lustfully. The maid let out a quivering moan.

"You sick bastard!" The blond boy yelled. "Get your fucking hands off my sister! She's not your god damned slut!"

"Oh, I beg to differ. Tell him, Lilz. Tell him who you work for." Lilli leaned forwards and grabbed onto Vash's shoulders for support as Gilbert pressed her into his self harder. "Go on, say it. Say your master's name."

"Kraut son of a bitch!" Switzerland spat. "You fucking stole her from my house, force her into _that_," He eyed his sister's excuse for an outfit. and go around dry humping her whenever you want to get off? She's just a kid!"

"Oh is she?" Prussia's smirk flourished as he wrapped an arm around Lilli's waist and knelt his face down, taking a juicy bite into the flesh on her neck and sucking the mark. Lilli tore her hands from Vash's shoulders to Gilbert's arm around her, squeezed her eyes shut and threw back her head, crying out in ashamed pleasure. The albino gazed back to the Swizz man, licking his lips. "Sounds ripe for the picking to me."

Vash growled deep in his throat and struggled against his chains, trying to lunge at the Prussian feeling up his little sister right in front of him.

"Lilli," Gilbert nuzzled his face in the girl's hair, mouth just beside her ear. "I've got a few more chores for you to do."

Lilli opened her eyes, panting as she floated down from her cloud of stimulation. "W...What are they now?"

"First off," He let go from holding around her and shoved her forwards into her brother once more. "Look at him."

Lilli swallowed and gazed into Vash's desperate, worried emerald eyes. "Good, good." Prussia cooed. "Now take a finger," She raised a hand up to show him. and stoke it down his bare chest. Lilli nodded and did as she was told, slowly running the digit slowly from his clavicle downwards, between his lightly sculpted peck muscles, through the center of his ribcage, and along his abs until she reached the hem of his pants and removed her hand from his skin. Vash shivered, breath catching in his throat.

"Brush the hair out of his eyes." She gently tucked her brothers bangs, stuck to his face with sweat, behind his ear. "Brace your arms on the wall around him." She leant closer to Vash, placing a hand on either side of his head.

Prussia grinned. "Now kiss him."

Liechtenstein's eyes widening and Switzerland flinched. "Lilli!" he whispered, catching her attention and gazing meaningfully into her eyes. "Lilli, you don't have to!"

She shook her head, another tear running down her cheek, which she ignored. "Yes, I do. I work for him now," She pressed closer still, mouth hovering a mere inch of two from his, breathing into each other's mouths. "And he ordered it."

She laid her mouth tentatively over her brothers. She dare not move, though she felt Vash's lips nearly quivering under hers, begging for his chance. This felt funny, she thought. She'd always wanted to do this, but she never would have imagined that he'd be chained to a wall when it happened, nor that she would be ordered to do it in the first place. It was a girlish, tingly kind of funny. Lilli liked it.

"Good girl," Gilbert soothed, smirking broader. "But cut out the cuteness and do it right, do it hard."

Lilli unsealed their lips and turned her face to the Prussian. "But I hardly know how!"

"Shove his head into the wall and make him swallow your tongue, it's not that complicated~"

"B-But -"

"You don't want to be punished again, do you?"

"I know you'll just do it anyways! Last time I did everything you said and obeyed every single command and you still-"

"I would calm down if I were you and think about what your saying to your master-"

"No matter what I do you're just gonna take advantage of me! You'll just use me and use me and use me to try and satisfy yourself, but it'll never be good enough and you'll just start the stupid cycle over again!-"

"Swester," Vash warned. "Don't get him ticked when he has such control over you!"

"Why? I'm not afraid of what he can do anymore!" She exclaimed bravely. "He's gonna take from me what he can anyways, so I'm damn well gonna make him fight for it!"

"Lilli," His eery red irises glowed with anticipation and spiking arousal. The chick had a spunky little warrior in her. "Are you _looking_ to be punished?"

Her eyes set on his and she turned to face him completely. She arched the few steps to him and glared up into those devilish, sex crazed eyes. "Try. Your. Hardest."

Gilbert's smirk couldn't have been broader as he grabbed her chin with crushing force, swooped down and smothered her lips with his own. She hardly flinched as his hot tongue invaded her mouth, his lips sucking the very breath from her throat. Oh, now_ that _made things a bit different. Lilli was determined, but she still needed air.

Switzerland thrashed against his restraints. "That's my sister! God damnit, Prussia! Get your hands-"

The albino grinned, releasing the breathless maid's mouth and swinging her around. She was still in his hold as she coughed and gasped, only now her back was to her master and Vash got to see his little sister struggling for air.

"Lilli, are you okay?" The Swiss asked frantically.

She weezed and hacked for a minute more before she could weakly mumbled, "Y-Yeah, I-I'm fi-" Suddenly, Lilli cut off her words to let out an agonizing scream.

"Swester!" Vash's eyes tore wide open.

"Aaaah!" She panted, reaching out and to him and gripping her brother's shoulders again. "H-H-He...f-fingers...not s-supposed to g-go - nngh!"

Vash looked over his struggling sister to see Prussia, grin beaming, burrow a third digit into Lilli's tight ass.

"Mother fucker!" Cried Vash.

Prussia continued his torturous stretching, his fingers twirling and scissoring within her to loosen Lilli's ensnaring ring of muscle. Whisping pleads slipped past the Lietchensteinian's swollen pink lips, first pained, but slowly turning desperate - for _more_.

"G-Gilbert!" She moaned breathlessy, fingernails digging into the flesh of her brother's shoulders. Said teen gaped at her, stunned at what she had murmured.

"There ya go, Lilz, you spit out the right name this time." Prussia slid his fingers out to yank down the zipper of his pants and push down his boxers, releasing his already erect, burning hot member.

He snagged a handful of his maids golden locks, raunching her head back to be near his and forcing her to let go of Switzerland. "Tell me you want it, little frau. Beg to be put in your place by going for your ass instead of your cunt. Go on, say it. _Say it_." He tugged harder on her hair, earning a stinging whimper.

"P-Please," She exclaimed, "Take me, s-show me who m-my boss is! Dominate me!" Lilli closed her eyes. She loathed herself. But not for saying that, for being demeaned like that-

With a great heave, Gilbert bucked upwards, his cock' s seering tip penetrating instantly, her contracting muscles sucking the rest in as he rammed the full way in. Lilli's cries echoed the entire mansion.

No, she hated her self for it being the truth.

"AAAAAAAH!" The blonde shrieked, fingers clenching Vash's shoulders tense enough to break skin, creating 8 crescents in his flesh. "F...f-fuck!"

"That's the plan." Prussia sneered.

Yet he didn't move.

Oh _God_, how Lilli wished he would! Of course she was a virgin - and never would have expected her first time to be anal!- But she knew he was supposed to _move_, back and forth, pushing in and out and in and out again, and it was supposed to feel good! But this tension, her muscles clamping around his shaft, and her insides aching as they stayed stretched, if only he'd pull out for a moment and relieve the pain! Why wasn't he budging? _Why wasn't he screwing her?_

"Put one of these on him." Prussia dug through his pants pocket, hand emerging with the box of condoms. He tore her hand from her brother and shoved the package in the quaking maid's grip.

"Aaah...ngh, b-but..."

"Look, Lilz, I don't offer maternity leave to little play things like you, or day care for when the bastard comes out. You're getting nailed, period, but you sure as hell aren't getting knocked up from it. So grab his dick-" Gilbert's fingers laced his between hers on that one hand, then forced them down together to grasp the Swiss member, already half hard from Lilli's feral moaning, and coax it into life. Lietchenstein turned away, too embarrassed to look into her brother's eyes as they swirled in guilty, hot pleasure. "And stretch the damn thing over it already."

Lietchenstein gulped nervously as Prussia released her hand, Vash's shaft boiling hot and standing nearly vertical. "Well?" Gilbert growled, implying for her to carry out his demand.

Lilli ripped open the box with trembling fingers, tentatively dressing her brother's member in one of the packaged rubbers.

_Wait..._Just as she finished, she pulled her hands back quickly, horror in her gaze as she realized-

_They re going to...double team me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**There, all done ^^ Second half is added right after where the first half ended. Didn't mark the place so that it wouldn't disrupt readers who started this after it was complete. If you want to read this so badly, find the spot yourselves. For anyone who just stumbled onto this story now; ignore little ol' me here in the A/N and just finish the fic, damnit!**

**Now all of you, take your lolli threesome historically inaccurate porn and go save a panda, or something else productive like that.**

**Standard disclaimer rules applied here.**

**Ciao, bitches.**

* * *

"NO!" Lilli cried. "Not both at once - not my _bruder_!"

"Suck it up, cutie - hey now, that's not a bad idea...maybe later." Prussia's grin was beyond beaming. With hands nearly trembling from anticipation, the silver haired man grappled the maid's waist and lifted her off the carpeted floor. He braced his hips up to meet hers still, as not to loose his connection inside her. Lilli kicked and kneed as much she could with the Prussian's member inside of her body, bracing her feet against the wall around her brother's form; trying anything to keep her from being forced upon the Swiss' shaft.

"Lilli..." Switzerland hung his head low, unable to look at his sister struggling to stay off his cock. With perhaps the most well disguised feelings known to mankind, Vash had, of course,fantizied more than he'd care to admit about this girl he called 'schwester'. Very, very, _very_ deeply hidden feelings of want, from only imagining the soothing buzz tingling up his fingers from touching here like, ahem, that, to even a few sessions of mindblowing fantasy he had to lock himself away in his room to 'relieve himself' from. There was definitely a part of the blond who wanted more than just a sibling relationship with the cute Liechtensteiner - but like this? _Forcefully_? Chained to a _wall_? And as part of a threeway with _Gilbert_? Was she ready to be taken at all, none the less as double _rape_?

He thought not.

"Bruder!" she yelled. "Bruder, h-help me, please! B**-**Bruder!" As if he could do anything, bound like he was, but he didn't even fight anymore! Lilli felt so lost! Why wasn't he struggling? Why wouldn't he-?

"Seems bruder dearest is on my side, babe." Gilbert sneered. "_He _isn't resisting anymore, so why are _you_ still making a fuss?" He jolted her body southbound suddenly, Lilli losing her grip on the wall. She'd used up her last chance, every defense, and all attempts. There was nothing to stop Gilbert wrenching her downwards, impaling the helpless girl on her own brother's prepared shaft.

Lilli's cry rang in her own ears. Her entire world moved in slow motion for a moment; in that first second Vash was...Vash was completely inside of her _body_. As her voice halted at the end of it's scream, Liechtenstein's slow moving gaze found Switzerland's expression - as his eyelids slid shut and those lips crushed together, a groan rolling from his throat despite his attempts to smolder it. No matter his stubbornness, he could not restrain from enjoying this first second of their connection, whilst it scorched Lilli like a cattle prod to open skin. This exact agony is what sped up her mind frame and brought her back to normal time.

"Ah, now that's more like it." Gilbert sneered in smug satisfaction, his smirk as broad and proud as ever.

A trickle of crimson leaked out of Lilli around the hilt of Vash's member. "Ngh, S-Schwester..." the Swiss ground his teeth together, fisting his chained hands and tipping his head back to the wall. _S-She's so damn tight,_ He practically moaned, even in his subconscious._ Oh Gott, i-it's delicious- no no, what am I saying? T-This is still my little sister, for fuck's sake! Mmm, but it's just too damn impossible to deny that hot pressure incasing - you're a sick, twisted bastard for liking this, Vash -_ Debating thoughts reeled through his mind. To like or not to like? To participate or not to participate? To commit suicide after this was over or settle for merely slaying Gilbert?

Said silverette was getting anxious. Hell, he was surprised it'd gone smoothly for so long! When he got the first glance of Vash racing up his driveway, he though he was a dead man without doubt! He'd pulled it off quite skillfully, himself; sprinting last minute to the kitchen to snag that frying pan, tossing it behind the stairs and flailing back to the door to meet the Swiss just as he burst in! He'd conquered Liechtenstein, end of story, so he'd have his little chicky all to himself for as long as he wanted, but only someone completely un-awesome would pass up the opportunity for a threesome when it literally broke in through the front door! Might as well make the Swiss intruder useful while he was at his disposal!

Yes, Gilbert was certainly anxious; anxious and impatient.

Unable to resist the enticing urges sent shivering up his spine from the tight warmth smothering his shaft, the pale man began to thrust.

His hips pressed the gasping girl forward, further onto both his and the Swiss' shafts, as well as pressing her to be chest to chest with her brother. Gradually, Gilbert pulled her back, slipping all but the head of his member out, then gently began his emissionless repetitions of the motion.

"See? Not so bad, huh chicky?" Gilbert beamed, kneeling his head down to the crook of her neck and nuzzling there. "Pretty good, in fact, if I do say so myself!" He chuckled darkly, mumbling into her flesh. "And I do."

Lilli whimpered a small, pitiful moan. Why, _why_ did this feel...well, excrutiatingly painful yes! At first! But slowly, something better, sweeter blossomed from this torment...Gilbert, his...'part', it wasn't supposed to go in _there, _was it_?_ How could that have possibly felt good? No, it just couldn't! And yet, it did! And - _meine Gott I'm having sex, meine Gott, it's r-rape! _She panicked inside her head._ With G-Gilbert and bruder! Two at the same time, and - and Bruder! Oh Gott!_

Gilbert's smile leered, seeing the overwhelmed expression across her face. "We're not done yet," He purred, snaking one arm around her waist, holding her snuggly to him, while he braced the other on the wall beside the Swiss' head.** "**There's still much more intensity to hit..."

The Prussian pushed on, the arm around her grasping tightly as his thrusts quickened. Lilli released a pitiful moan, squeezing her eyes and turning her face to the side. She didn't want Vash to see her like this, squealing like a slut as Gilbert skewered her on both his own and the blond boy's members.

"B-bruder," she squeaked, still refusing to look at him. "Bruder, it...i-it feels strange!"

"..." On the outside of her eyelids, however, 'bruder' had much different sentiments.

Switzerland's teeth burrowed into his bottom lip, the boy utterly refusing to make a sound of his delectation. Lilli was so frightened, absolutely petrified at what was happening to her, surely it would be incredibley selfish of him to moan aloud about the satisfaction these terrorizing actions gave him? Vash was consumed by guilt, and yet this small ounce of worry was like a speck, a mere grain of sand upon an endless golden beach of velvet, swallowing warmth that was - well, sex.

_Meine Gott, I'm horrible._ Thought Vash.

"V-Vash?" The scared girl questioned, and noted how her brother did not respond. "Bruder?" She tried again. "Bruder, p-please! Y-You're scaring me!"

The truth was that the Swiss physically _couldn't_ answer. He knew as soon as he opened his mouth, a gutteral groan would escape him, not only frightening his sister even more, but both embarrasing himself, and giving that self-righteous Kraut bastard exactly what he wanted. Submission.

No no no no no, Vash would not make another sound! He'd swear this on his life!

"C'mon now, Blondie" Oh perfect, just _marvelous_. All the Swiss needed was for Gilbert to chime in. "Don't leave your baby sister hanging!" He slid a hand up menacingly from it's hold on her waist, suddenly clenching her jaw. The girl made a small, surprised cry at the action before Gilbert used said grip to forcefully turn her head so that she faced her brother exactly. Her teary emerald orbs glistened to the Swiss' matching set.

"Just look at this face, Swissy! Fucking sickly sweet, isn't it? Your lack of response is scaring her, aw, ain't that a damn shame..." The Prussian lathered in the defensive growl tearing from his male captive's throat, the only noise Vash would allow himself to make. It was much too easy to get a rise out of him. And so, _so_ entertaining. Gilbert went on, but rather now addressed the girl pressed in the middle of the cluster-fuck.

"Oh Lilli; dear, sweet, tasty, _tight_ little Lilli~" He chuckled at his own words, nuzzling his face in the golden hair just abover her ear, though eyes still set on Vash's, as his thrusts picked up some speed as continued to rock the three of them. "Your bruder here is a little swamped right now,what with you causing him all this sinful pleasure and torment, and me, well, surely my awesomeness has something to do with it too."

_Nein, keep quiet! _Vash coached himself. _He's just trying to get a rise out of you..._

Gil shifted the maid's position on their members, catching a deeper spot inside of her, the girl releasing a delicious moan. "In short, babe, he'll probably ignore everything you say, even if it's your cry of pain."

_Keep it steady, Vash, c'mon, this is for her..._

Crimson irises flashed away from their previous target of Lilli as, in that split second, the eeriest grin Switzerland had seen on Prussia all night emerged. "Now don't worry, liebchen, Vash may be cruel to you now, but I'll be your owner for a very, _very_ long time."

With that malicious smile beared, Gilbert extended his tongue from behind his lips and, from chin to scalp, with antagonizing slowness, licked all the way up Lilli's face, staring at Vash the entire time.

And Switzerland forgot to shut up.

"D-Don't you dare call her your 'liebchen!, you filthy mother fu - HAAGNH!" Gilbert had made certain give a little extra force to his thrust, cutting off the furious blond in his threatening wake and causing him to emit a cry. A loud, reverberating, pleasure filled cry.

._..FUCK!_ Vash realized what he had done as poor little Lilli's eyelids split apart.

"B-Bruder?" Her trembling lips produced the shaky, disbelieved whisper, tears glistening over her wide, fear stricken emerald orbs. A quivering, hitched breath was heard between the sister to her brother, and Vash knew he'd betrayed her.

Gilbert's sneer was immortal and blindingly sly. He crushed his hips into Lilli, driving them both forwards into Vash, and all three into the wall. He was fucking the duo as hard as he could now, the Liechtensteiner releasing a deliciously terrorized wail with each ram, the two pulsing members within her peaking in sync, being completely emersed at the same time, pulling nearly completely out at the same time, everything, just to engulf her even deeper in fear and undeniable ecstacy.

She couldn't breath. Lilli was swamped, drowning, suffocating, her lungs exhausting with each new breath as they struggled to keep up with her heart rate. It was too much. The drug-like, ashaming pleasure twinged up and down her spine; the shocks sent through her with every pump and rub of her clit by her brother's cock, the oddly satisfying feel of being filled from behind by Gilbert, and the overall bursting by having the both of them entered in her at once.

"Hah, I-I...c-can't...can't take, ngh!" The maid gasped and moaned in desperation. She felt as if she was on the brink of insanity. Her mind couldn't hold onto a clear though, her body was ignoring how much she hated the situation mentally by torturing her with physical euphoria. At last, her cries came steadier as the feeling of a knot churned in her lower stomach let go, a warm, pulsing rush captivated her from head to toe. Her hands, releasing from ever she previously had them, she wasn't keeping track, flew to Vash's shoulders and clung tightly as she let out a final flustered scream, and orgasmed.

The organ clenching around him, the sheer sight of his little sister holding onto him, her entire body shaking; Vash, against all his efforts, came as well with a searing moan, clenching fists and pulling at the chains which had chafed and torn into his flesh. The albino causing the whole mess couldn't have been more content, and came last - and came _hard_, his hot semen bursting out and filling the girl in moments; overfilling, in fact. Seed began dripping out at a steady pace from around the hilt of his member buried deep in her ass.

"Mmm," The Prussian moaned delightfully. "Now _that_ was good~" He encirled the trambling girl's waist with both arms, pulling her off of her brother's now limp member. He shifted her weight to one arm, outstretching the other down to Vash's vital regions and yanking the coated condom off in one quick motion, the Swiss giving a yelp as the rubber slapped him as it popped off. Gilbert threw the dripping thing to the carpet carelessly, the semen running out and puddling on the burgundy rugged floor. He then used the same freed hand to reach deep into the pocket of the jeans strung low on his hips, pulling out a small metal key. With a few swift clicks, Gilbert stepped himself and Lilli back as Vash fell to all fours from the wall, panting, arms quivering to hold himself up.

He raised his head feebly to look at his schwester. "L-Lilli, I'm s-sorry..." He managed.

Lilli did not receive his apologies. Her eyes were still shut tightly, a wet track glimmering down each cheek, her face turned to the side as she struggled to catch her breath, and her arms clinging around Gilbert's at her core.

Without words, with the exception that his smirk spoke on it's own, the eldest brought his face to the side on which Lilli had hidden her own and stole one last torturous kiss, even biting as tugging her lip as he let go. He pulled himself from the girl, more cum leaking from her ass now that the obstruction was removed. He released the maid, the lack of strength throughout her body leading her to let go of his arms and fall to her hands and knees as well.

"Meine Gott, you two know how to wear a guy out!" He chortled, pleased with himself as he tuck his tired cock back into his pants. He knelt down to Vash's level, grabbing the blond's chin with two fingers and raising his face, examining and taking pride in the growling grimace the Swiss gave him. "You know, it's no thorn in my side to have an extra worker cleaning my house for me. Maybe I'll decide I wanna keep you, too, Blondie~" He pulled his hand back, pleased with himself, then turned to the girl. He gave Lilli a quick smack on the ass that the thong, even with the sheer net skirt, revealed to him, before standing again and making his way out of the room.

"I'm gonna hose off," he said, unlocking the door. "You two have fun by yourselves for a bit. Try to look each other in the eye~" he snickered to himself and disappeared through the doorway.

Vash dropped his grimace as the silverette evaporated from his view. He turned urgently to his sister. "Lilli,_ bitte_, I'm so sorry...a-are you alright? A-Are you hurt-?" He outstretched a hand in her direction, his fingertips barely gracing her arm in comfort and concern before -

"N-Nm!" She made a small, pathetic whine and flinched away from his touch. "N-No." Lilli stammered, her voice high and urgent, scared. She shifted backwards from the boy awkwardly, her eyes laying on his for only a moment, green on green, before she tore them away and squeezed them shut, shimmering moisture collecting in the corners. "Don't t-touch me!"

Vash's mouth was nearly hung wide open as she inched away even further from him. "L-Lilli?"

Liechtenstein crawled backwards until her back struck a wall, eyes still plastered shut. She shook her head, her blonde hair swaying around her teary face. "No, d-don't touch me, j-just stay...s-stay over there..."

"On second thought," Vash's eyes flew upwards at the reappearing voice. Gilbert had returned, leaning slyly in the doorway, watching them. "It does get awfully lonely showering alone. Why don't you join me, Babe. It will be fun. We can do more than just _wash_~"

Lilli stopped her shaking, blinking her eyes open and wiping her cheeks of the water, looking up at him. "N-No, please. I-I don't want-"

The Prussian sighed, faking frustration coyly. "When are you gonna learn, liebchen? You work for me. I'm not really _asking_."

The maid shifted off the wall and began her desperate crawl backwards again, but Gilbert needed only a few strides by foot to catch her. He swept her off the floor and into his pale arms, Lilli placing her feeble, trembling arms on his chest in her last ditch effort at putting up any sort of defense. Gilbert nearly chuckled at the cutely pathetic act, swiftly throwing the girl up and over his shoulder, Lilli letting out a pained moan at the tenderness of her lower core striking his boney shoulder. Gilbert began to exit the room without another word. Lilli, even with being strewn over the tall man's shoulder and therefore still facing into the bedroom, hid her face in his still-clothed back. Not out of submission, of course, but just to avoid her brother's eyes.

Then they were gone...

...And Vash was alone. Baffled, mortified, ashamed, shocked, and alone. Lilli. His sweet, innocent, thoughtful, selfless, condemned-to-be-cute-forever Lilli. The little girl he'd saved from the street, in the pouring rain...

...There she went, in her blood stained, semen coated, Prussian inspired lingerie, and afraid of him.

Vash's arms gave out on him, like taking a swing at the legs of a table with an ax. He collapsed, burying his face into the carpet. He did somewhat attempt to hold back the sobs that overwhelmed him.

He'd lost her.


End file.
